


strawberry shortcake

by hopefullystuffed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cake, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullystuffed/pseuds/hopefullystuffed
Summary: [Request from Tumblr]Kokichi isn't completely satisfied after a stuffing session, so he orders Shuichi to bring even more.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Ok, this is gunna sound weird, but bear with me. I like to play a game with writers, so like, I give them 3 words and they write a short fic about said 3 words, (if your down for it). If you are then the three words I choose are: Saiouma, cake , burpy.
> 
> THIS IS THE MOST SELF-INDULGENT SHIT I'VE EVER WRITTEN HGGHHKH,,,
> 
> okay yeah so if feeding and stuffing isn't your thing, that's literally all this is and uhhh we're pullin up on a classic case of "don't like, don't read." buuuut if this is what you're here for, i hope you enjoy! this is pretty much the first stuffing fic i've ever written because i've always been too embarrassed to write it but....... i had fun with this. maybe it's the characters? dunno. nevertheless, i hope you like it!!
> 
> stuffed ronpa tumblr: hopefullystuffed  
> main feedism tumblr: berrybelliez

“Are… you sure?”

Kokichi nodded, eyes wide and shimmering, an enthusiastic smirk on his face. He had already eaten… quite a bit. Shuichi had fed him to a point that was beyond comfortably full, but Kokichi only wanted more. Especially when it came to anything sweet, he just… wanted… _more_. 

Before their stuffing session began, Shuichi had brought up a few containers of food ranging from savory to sweet. Of course, it didn’t take long before Kokichi came skipping into the kitchen, eagerly pointing out what he might want for the evening.

“Ooh! Some of those!”

“What’s that? Wanna see if I like it?”

“Really, Shuichi? I’m gonna waste away if we don’t bring more. You don’t want that to happen, right?”

The two of them— well, technically just Shuichi— lugged in a couple boxes and plopped them down onto Kokichi’s bed… A box of four chocolate-frosted donuts, a container of re-heated chicken and rice, two boxes of Pocky sticks, and a six-pack of grape Panta cans— an obvious selection. 

Kokichi had eaten _all_ of it and downed two cans of Panta. Still, he wasn’t totally satisfied. He remembered seeing a couple slices of cake that looked too pretty to eat. Shuichi had moderated his choices to avoid having to carry too much food up to Kokichi’s room, but the cake was definitely something that caught the attention of both of them. Now, Kokichi was saying that his poor little tummy wasn’t full enough…

“It couldn’t hurt, right?”

Shuichi let out a breathy chuckle. “I just don’t want you to make yourself sick, Kokichi.”

“Oh, _please_. I can handle more than this!” He cupped his hand under his distended belly and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Shuichi. “You should know that more than anyone.”

Shuichi felt his breath hitch. “A-Ah, okay.”

For a moment, he rested a hand on that soft, stuffed tummy on display in front of him. Kokichi sighed quietly and sat back. Shuichi continued, tenderly plying at the pale skin beneath his fingers. A sweet smile grew on Shuichi’s face as he relaxed and began rubbing away with one hand. Kokichi looked… so content. His full belly was being attended to so well, just as it had been all night. Shuichi pressed in gently, and a quiet burp rumbled in the back of Kokichi’s throat. 

Shuichi looked up with an amused grin. “You still want more, huh?”

“Nyee-hee… Duh!” Kokichi let out his signature giggle. He playfully pushed Shuichi away and lifted his arms dramatically. “Now, go! That’s an order from your overlord!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he stood up, looking back at Kokichi. He was trying to look intimidating, but his skinny arms, shimmering eyes, and slightly swollen belly weren’t really doing him any favors. Shuichi chuckled and shook his head.

“I’ll be right back.”

——

Tucked away nicely in the fridge were four square slices of neatly decorated strawberry shortcake… Shuichi only assumed Kirumi was responsible for work done with such expertise. Dollops of whipped frosting lined the edges. Full, fresh strawberries sat undisturbed in the center of each slice. The vanilla cake itself was layered between even more frosting and strawberries. 

_Perfect._

It wasn’t a rich chocolate like Kokichi usually preferred, but Shuichi assumed his boyfriend could use a break from chocolate for the night. Either way, the layers of sweet, fluffy cream tucked between the spongy cake was something Shuichi knew Kokichi wouldn’t be able to resist. 

_Four slices, huh? Would that be… too much?_ Shuichi debated for a moment before grabbing each tiny box the thick squares of cake were individually packed away in. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to be over-prepared._

——

Shuichi returned to Kokichi’s room, balancing each little box carefully as he opened the door. Turning around to shut it with his foot, he didn’t expect to see… Kokichi with _another_ can of Panta to his lips, his head tilted all the way back. Shuichi just… _stared_ as Kokichi finished it off. He sighed as he took one final gulp from the soda. Out of breath, he dropped the empty can to his lap and met Shuichi’s gaze.

“What? I got bored.”

“I… wasn’t gone for that long,” Shuichi muttered, ears starting to burn as he tried to avert his gaze from Kokichi’s middle.

“Long enou- _huurp_ … enough.” He huffed, a hand lifting to cradle his belly. He looked at Shuichi expectantly. “Well?”

“A-Ah! Right.” Shuichi moved to the bed and set down the slices of shortcake. Kokichi settled himself back down against the stack of pillows resting on the headboard.

“Nyee-hee… I _totally_ get that you’re _completely_ enamored with me, Shu… But I think we both know that you’d like to do more than just stare,” Kokichi purred. 

Shuichi swallowed, face warming up quicker than he’d liked it to. He nodded. “Let’s get back to it, then.”

Kokichi grinned, satisfied, and put his hands behind his head. Shuichi settled back down onto the bed and picked up the fork out of the former chicken and rice container. He popped open one of the clear plastic boxes in which sat a heavy slice of creamy, soft cake. 

“Damn…”

Shuichi looked up to see Kokichi staring straight at the cake.

“Are you sure you can you handle this?”

“ _Pff!_ Obviously!” He shot Shuichi an incredulous look. “It just looks super good… Did Mom make it?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m assuming this is all Kirumi’s fault.”

“Don’t blame her! She probably had no idea she’d be contributing to tonight.” Kokichi put on a sly grin and patted his tummy. 

“And I don’t plan on telling her…” Shuichi grimaced. Nobody in the school really knew about his and Kokichi’s little feeding sessions. Everybody naturally assumed Kokichi was clearing out the fridge in the middle of the night, but they hadn’t really connected the dots back to Shuichi. He was just glad Kokichi didn’t make any attempts at publicly embarrassing him after an… eventful evening. Nevertheless, Shuichi pressed the fork down into the cake and picked up a corner.

“Open up.” 

Kokichi giggled to himself as a delicate bite of the chilled cake passed his lips. He chewed and sighed contentedly as he ever so slightly rubbed up and down the growing swell of his lower belly. 

_This was Shuichi’s cue…_

He brought up one more bite of cake to Kokichi’s lips then switched the fork to his other hand. Now closer to the warm, full tummy before him, Shuichi rubbed intently. Kokichi lowered his head back impossibly further into the pillows, a blissful expression immediately taking over his cherubic little face. 

Over the course of the past few stuffings, Kokichi had started to look and feel a little less like a skeleton… His childlike cheeks became even fuller, the straps he wore around his thighs grew a little tighter, and his tummy developed a soft layer of plushness. Nothing too extreme… but it was definitely starting to get noticeable. And, God, did Shuichi _love_ it… The idea of him softening Kokichi in more ways than one was like heaven. 

Pressing gently into Kokichi’s filling belly, he was able to feel some of that softness puffing out at the lower half of his midsection… and Shuichi couldn’t keep his hands off it to save his life. Something was so _satisfying_ about this whole thing… He continued. The spongy, sweet treat went in, in, in… and he would be repaid with the most touchable, huggable reward. 

Shuichi realized he had reached the whole strawberry that sat atop the cake, adorning the once-whole slice beautifully. The top of the red fruit was sliced, so it was easy to simply eat the whole thing at once…

He held the strawberry up to Kokichi’s lips, his fingers grazing them gently as Kokichi took the fruit into his mouth.

Any form of feeding was some kind of pleasurable to Shuichi, but hand-feeding was too intimate to overlook. This… It felt like he had just kissed Kokichi. Speaking of which…

Kokichi chewed and swallowed, a light pink blush warming his cheeks. Shuichi’s hand had fallen to hold the other boy’s chin gently. He brushed his thumb across Kokichi’s bottom lip. Kokichi opened his eyes, that vibrant shade of violet meeting golden-hazel… Kokichi chuckled and sat up ever so slightly. 

Warm lips met soft, sweet lips. Just for a moment… _God, what was Shuichi to do?_ Every part of his mind was chanting, _Kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi… More, more, more…_

This little liar had stolen more than just his heart… _Shuichi was right where Kokichi wanted him, huh?_

Kokichi plopped his head back down onto the pillows and sighed. “Keep it comin’, Shumai. My appetite won’t last all night, y’know.”

Shuichi stared Kokichi down with an amused smile. “That’s gotta be the worst lie you’ve ever told.”

He poked the fork into the cake once more as Kokichi snickered to himself. Shuichi noticed that the first slice of cake was miraculously disappearing, pressing a frosting-heavy bite into Kokichi’s mouth. Shuichi bit his lower lip as he watched his mischievous boyfriend indulge himself further. 

Then, a few bites later... Just like that, the slice of tart, fluffy cake had disappeared. With a haphazard toss of the fork into the emptied container, Shuichi lovingly patted Kokichi’s belly.

Kokichi sighed. “ _Hmmn_ … More.”

Shuichi lifted his gaze in quiet surprise, lips parted. He swallowed thickly and nodded, reaching behind him to grab another slice of shortcake. Kokichi snickered, clearly amused by his boyfriend’s eagerness. 

Shuichi popped the second container open, and dove in with the fork again. The bite prepared, he studied Kokichi for a brief moment. His eyes were a little droopier, his ever-present smirk seeming to be less taunting and mischievous— rather sleepy and satisfied. His chest rose and fell a little quicker with each silent yet shallow and labored breath. Kokichi _was_ getting… rather overstuffed at this point. 

But if Kokichi wanted to keep going… was Shuichi _really_ going to stop him?

Bite after bite went in. Another fresh, plump strawberry was hand-fed into Kokichi’s mouth. He licked away crumbs and smears of creamy frosting from his lips. Breathy hiccups made his little body shudder as his belly continued to fill… and fill… and _fill_. 

Yet another slice had completely made its way into Kokichi’s already heavy and bloated tummy. Shuichi ditched the fork right away, his hands curving over the top of the firm swell. 

“Gh… _urrp_. God…” Kokichi softly groaned, strained burps lifting out of his tummy as Shuichi rubbed. 

“I’m guessing that’s it, right?” 

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, grimacing as he stifled another burp. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Just… make it quick.”

Shuichi froze and turned to Kokichi. _…Seriously? He had to be hurting._ He really didn’t want to make Kokichi genuinely uncomfortable, but… Shuichi couldn’t deny it to himself that stuffing the smaller boy all the way to the brim was oddly exciting. He felt his face burning up again. He didn’t notice Kokichi finally open his eyes until he giggled.

“I know what you’re thinking, Shuichi…” His voice turned low and teasing. He stretched, folding his hands behind his head. “You know what you’ve done to me, don’t you? You’re turning me into a… _shameless_ glutton. No matter what you do, I- _hic!_ …I’ll only want more. In fact, I _expect_ more. And you know it… Don’t you, Shumai?”

_If Shuichi’s face wasn’t red-hot already…_

He knew Kokichi was only doing this to get a reaction. That’s the reason behind half the things he does… What Shuichi noticed this time, though, was that Kokichi almost looked as if he were flustering himself. _Shit… He seriously was enjoying himself, huh? That snide, cynical little bastard._

“Go ahead… I’m all yours, y’know.”

——

The two had worked into a rhythm… Both boxes sat open. Kokichi kept his eyes shut as Shuichi wasted no time. They decided that fitting everything in as quickly as possible would make it easier. Despite Kokichi’s chewing having slowed down and his need for little breaks increased… they managed.

Finally, the last bite went in… and everything was gone.

“Woah…” Shuichi froze in place, eyes falling to Kokichi’s overstuffed belly. That little mound lovingly filled… so _round_ \- swollen taut with every last morsel that Shuichi had coaxed into Kokichi’s greedy, _greedy_ mouth. It was some wonderfully indescribable feeling that Shuichi could never get over.

“Haahh… _huff_ … Nyee-hee…! Th’ look on your face, Shu.” No matter how compromising a position he was in, Kokichi just continued to poke fun at Shuichi. Out of breath, he cradled his glutted belly with both hands. “ _Nngh_ … You could help me out, y’know.”

“Is that an order?”

“Heh… For you, I didn’t think it would matter.”

Moving aside all the empty food containers, Shuichi situated himself on Kokichi’s lap. The second his hands were on Kokichi’s tummy, the stuffed little leader let his guard down, his teasing smirk melting into something more vulnerable… _satisfied_ … at peace.

Carefully at first… Shuichi sat softly circling the enlarged ball of a belly and caressing underneath. Both hands squeezed lightly at those bloated little sides, then pressed in, sliding up and down. Shuichi lightly, experimentally prodded into the widest part of the curving swell, feeling the firmness beneath his fingers. He slowly worked into a gentle, massaging rub, pressing down delicately as to not hurt Kokichi. It clearly wasn’t causing the latter any harm… He sat there, head back down on his stack of pillows, letting out little whines and sighs as Shuichi continued. At this point, it was unclear which one of them was putty in the other's hands.

“Ha-ahh… _Hrrp-brrup!_ ” Kokichi took a moment to catch his breath, face flushing red and chest heaving as Shuichi pressed into the sensitive, aching spots across his overfilled tummy.

“I can’t believe you did that, Kichi…” Shuichi muttered, nearly talking to himself. “You’re… so good. You did _so good_.”

Kokichi laid back, wincing in pain intermittently… But overall, he looked completely blissed out. 

“Are you… feeling okay?”

“Nghh… _Hic-urrp!_ Never better.”

“Let me know if you need to me go a little easier, alright?”

“Heh… E-Easier? Don’t _ever_ go easy on me, Shu.”

Shuichi shook his head with a smirk as his hands worked almost on autopilot… Gently. He knew Kokichi well enough at this point. The Ultimate Supreme Leader wouldn’t dare back away from a challenge, but that didn’t mean Shuichi had to sacrifice his own kind intentions. After all of these sessions… he learned that he _adored_ seeing Kokichi comfortable... and hardly was Kokichi ever as comfortable as he was in moments like these… Moments Shuichi hoped and prayed would never stop returning.


End file.
